1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel apparatus for catching leaves, trash, yard trimmings, or other debris (hereinafter collectively known as "debris") normally placed in a plastic trash bag. Particularly, the present invention relates to such novel apparatus adapted to catch debris without the necessity of one person holding the mouth of the bag open and another person sweeping or scooping debris into the bag. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel apparatus adapted to sit flat on the ground, freestanding, with the leading edge tapered to meet the ground so that debris can be easily swept or raked into it without having to hold the plastic bag or the novel apparatus. The present invention further relates to a novel apparatus hooked onto a wall or other form as a portable trash can. Finally, the present invention relates to a novel apparatus which can be stacked inside the opening of another apparatus for storing, transporting and displaying purposes.
Broadly, the primary advantage of this invention is to provide a novel apparatus for the purpose mentioned, which overcomes various limitations and disadvantages of prior systems used in conjunction with plastic lawn and trash bags for catching debris, especially with respect to adaptability for efficiently handling various types of debris structural simplicity, economy of manufacture, ease of operation and convenience of storage. More specific objects and advantages of the invention will hereinafter be made clear or become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of explanation of a preferred embodiment of the invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plastic lawn and trash bags and related products such as trash cans, trash receptacles in combination with the use of lawn or leaf rake, broom or shovel for catching debris are well known. The use of any of the above systems, however, inevitably requires some means to keep the tops (opening) of the plastic bag open in order to sweep, rake or shovel the debris into the bag.
In one method, one person has to hold the mouth of a bag open while another loads debris into the bag. In situations, where one is working alone, either one has to hold one's foot in one side of the opening and sweep or rake one's foot, holding the top of the bag with the other hand, or drag open the bag mouth, holding one side of the bag up while putting trash into the bag with the other hand, one handful at a time.
Moreover, any of the prior art systems mentioned requires much time and effort to sweep, scoop or rake up and bag large amounts of debris. There is the additional difficulty to pull a loaded and packed down bag out of a trash can, where the bag has been placed inside a trash can in order to drag the mouth of the bag open so it can be filled.